


The problem of wondering

by Sapphyre402



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor/Hufflepuff Inter-House Relationships, No Hufflepuffs were harmed in the writing of this story, Relationship between 14-years-olds not being treated seriously, Switching, immature boys, pranksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphyre402/pseuds/Sapphyre402
Summary: "If you can't distinguish them, how do you know?"The twins are happy to be (almost) interchangeable, and they enjoy switching places on every occasion. At 14, they're not mature enough to know when to cut their losses.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	The problem of wondering

Fred and George were inseparable. And, for many, interchangeable.

That was how they liked it.

Leaving people guessing was a game they had perfected before Hogwarts, and when, finally, it was their time to go, it felt like a whole new world of possibilities opened before them.

There were some disparities between the boys, but they recognised them and worked to conceal them.

They hadn't found a difference they couldn't reconcile yet.

They came close during their fourth year. But the problem, if one wanted to call it that, fixed itself.

  
  


Amira had finally escaped the Divination classroom. If there were one thing she regretted, it was choosing Divination over Ancient Runes; she could barely stand the candle smoke after an hour. But it was fine. It was her last class of the day, and she couldn't wait to get to Clementine and tell her everything!

She knew the other girl was getting out of Muggle Studies, so she headed straight for their common room, hoping to catch her as soon as possible. When she saw Clementine turn a corner, she sprinted to reach her and closed her hand around her arm.

Amira dragged her friend to the nearest broom closet, too hyped up to wait until they reached the dormitory.

"We did it!"

"What?" Clementine was rightfully bewildered, but Amira was positively quivering with the desire to spill the beans.

"He finally kissed me!"

Clementine widened her eyes, finally understanding what was going on.

"That's brilliant!"

"Yeah, I was just coming out of Arithmancy, and he appeared-" With hearts in her eyes, Amira would have extolled about every single second from that moment on, if her friend hadn't interrupted her.

"Wait, which one?"

"What?"

"Which one appeared?"

"Oh, Clementine, which one do you think?"

"No, I'm serious, which one was it? And how do you know it wasn't, you know, the other?"

Amira was close to stomping her foot in frustration.

"What do you mean 'how do I know'?! George asked me to Hogsmeade back in October, and we have been going out three whole weeks; why are you being like this?"

"Because– I mean, sorry. If you can distinguish them…"

"Well, I…"

"You can't? But then how do you know?"

"Don't be silly; they wouldn't switch for such a thing! George is the one who likes me!"

Clementine giggled in her hand.

"Wouldn't they? You took up with a prankster…"

"I know!" It came out as little less than a scream, and Clementine realised her friend might be truly distressed.

Amira tried to calm down, breathing deeply. When she spoke her voice was strong, "I know, alright? I just do. George asked me out, and George kissed me. That's it."

"Yeah, alright. I didn't mean to upset you; it's just something I think you should keep in mind when going out with a twin…"

Amira straightened, her expression getting colder.

"You've made your point."

They returned to the common room a little subdued but soon started chatting about other subjects and seemingly forgot about their disagreement.

  
  


The following day, one of the Weasley twins– George, it was George! He found Amira before lunch and pecked her on the lips, smiling like nothing was wrong in the world.

Amira accepted the peck then looked away with a small frown.

"Hey, George. Can– can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Ami." They walked away from the main path to the Great Hall, and stopped by an empty stretch of wall. George appeared utterly unconcerned, as he often did, leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.

"What's going on?"

"Your brother…" The boy interrupted right away with a laugh,

"Which one?"

Amira didn't feel like laughing.

"Fred. Has Fred ever taken your place–"

"I thought you knew; we do it in half the classes!"

"–with me. Has he ever been with me, pretending to be you?"

"Er… I don't think so?" Amira almost gasped. How could her boyfriend have such a lacklustre reaction to such an accusation?!

"Think so? He either did or didn't!"

"Well, he didn't when I was there, obviously. But I'm not his keeper; I don't know everything he does when we're not together."

Amira had been visibly trying to keep herself together, but at that phrase, she understood what value George put in their relationship. Zero. And she wouldn't be made a fool of.

Amira shot her "boyfriend" an appalled look and threw up her hands.

"Oh, go to hell George Weasley! And your brother with you!" She stomped off, leaving George scratching his head.

Fred appeared from around a corner a moment later.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah… Maybe we just shouldn't date Hufflepuffs."


End file.
